desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
She Needs Me
"She Needs Me" is the 172nd episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan tells Porter that she'll set up a nursery and watch over his and Julie's baby after Lynette firmly tells her son that she will not help raise her future granddaughter. Meanwhile, Orson convinces Bree to go away with him to the Maine countryside - perhaps to never return to Wisteria Lane. Karen pleads with Gabrielle not to tell Roy about her condition, and good deeds never go unpunished when, after paying off Ben's loan shark, the thug sets his eyes on destroying Renee's life. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *Susan follows Julie and finds out Porter is the father. Julie tells Susan she's giving the baby up for adoption, but Porter says he wants to keep the baby. ("Get Out of My Life") *Susan tells Lynette about Porter and she panics, saying he cannot have a baby. ("Get Out of My Life") *Gabrielle took Roy in when he was kicked out from home. ("Get Out of My Life") *Karen is told she has cancer again. ("Get Out of My Life") *Ben's financial issues cause him to have a heart attack. ("Get Out of My Life") *Renee pays off the loan shark, but he threatens her indirectly, reminding her he knows where she lives. ("Get Out of My Life") *Orson suggests moving to Maine to Bree. He later mysteriously tells her she won't believe where her life is going to end up. ("Get Out of My Life") '''Teaser We see Lynette Scavo in her kitchen, holding Paige Scavo. She enters the fridge and uncomfortably takes out some supplies to make cereal. She then struggles to make the cereal, while still holding Paige. Whe then see flashbacks of when Lynette was left on her own to care for her children. Firstly, we see Tom getting in the car to go to a business trip, leaving Lynette with baby Preston and Porter. We then see Tom rush out of the house for a meeting, leaving Lynette with toddler Preston and Porter and baby Parker. And then we see Tom sneaking out for a game of golf, leaving Lynette with young energetic Preston, Porter and Parker and baby Penny. Back in the present, Porter and Tom are waiting impatiently at the dining table as Lynette prepares the cereal. Porter asks if Lynette is ready, so she brings the cereal for Tom. Porter thanks his parents for joining him and explains that he knows they don’t agree with him being a single father. However, he assures them that he has everything under control because he got a job. Tom congratulates his son, but Lynette doesn’t, so Tom asks her if she’s going to congratulate him. So, Lynette explains she’s waiting for the “but”. Porter then continues that his job doesn’t provide childcare and explains that he’ll need a bit of help with the baby. Lynette gives Paige to Tom, who he places on a mat on the floor as she asks how much help. Porter explains 8 hours a day, every day. Lynette reminds Porter how bad of an idea keeping the baby is, but then says she’s making peace with the idea. However, she says she cannot care for his baby, and Tom adds they can barely look after Paige. With that, Tom and Lynette notice Paige is missing, so Tom quickly gets up to search for her. Lynette apologizes and says Porter will need to make other arrangements. With that, Tom yells he found Paige. Porter complains that Lynette should care for his baby because she’s the grandmother. Lynette takes Paige off Tom and explains that she’ll love his daughter and act like a grandmother, but she doesn’t want to care for it. Running out of ideas, Porter tries to blackmail his mother into caring for his baby by saying a stranger will have to look after “baby Lynette”. Lynette is touched, but immediately tells him it changes nothing. Lynette then passes Paige to Porter, telling him it’s practice. 'Act I' We see flashes of Orson Hodge sat at a desk in his apartment, trimming photographs and news articles about Chuck Vance’s death, all for a large collection of evidence on Bree and Chuck’s death. It contains pictures of the night Alejandro was killed... of Bree and her friends taking the body to the woods and burying it. Back in the present, Orson and Bree are sat in Bree’s living room. He hands her a small photo album, he tells her it’s a book of “inspiration” he put together for her. Bree looks at the photos and gasps with delight, Orson explains that they’re of his cottage in Maine. Bree compliments the photos, but Orson tells her they’re better to see in person. Bree thanks Orson, saying it’s cheering her up. Orson explains she deserved a break after the murder, investigation and letters she received. Puzzled, Bree asks what he means by “letters”, so he tells her the ones she received after the murder and Chuck’s death. Bree explains that she never told him of the second letter, so Orson quickly lies, saying Lynette told him. Bree asks why he talked to Lynette, so he explains it was when she visited with the girls the other day and lies again, insisting the women can’t be trusted. Orson then shows Bree another photo of where she could plant a garden, and she is pleased and excited. She joyfully tells him he’s thought of everything, so which Orson replies “let’s hope so, darling” hinting he wants his secret plan to succeed. Meanwhile, at Gabrielle’s house, Gabrielle enters her home, carrying a helium balloon and a bag with champagne in it, to find Roy listening to the news at a very high volume. She turns it off, complaining at how loud it was. Roy notices the balloon and sighs, thinking it’s one of her daughter’s birthdays, fearing how hyper they’ll be after eating cake. But Gaby explains that the balloon is Carlos as he’s leaving rehab. Roy questions why she bought a person leaving rehab a bottle of champagne, but Gaby tells him it’s for her because she’s been under a lot of stress. Roy tells Gaby he’s ashamed at her efforts of Carlos’s homecoming, calling her selfish. Gaby sarcastically agrees with him and suggests he leave, but Roy explains he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Gaby asks Roy’s plan, so he explains he and Carlos were gonna have a tri-tip. Gaby tells Roy that Karen also likes his tri-tip, so he should move back. Roy, referring to something inappropriate, says she does enjoy his “tri-tip”. Gaby scolds him and then tells him to send flowers and “make nice”. Roy explains he’s tried that, and says if Karen wants him back, she’ll come for him. Roy turns the TV back on, loud, and Gaby walks away, unhappy. At Susan’s house, Mike exits his car as Susan comes from the house. She asks how it went with Julie, so Mike explains she reached the train with time to spare and explains she seemed eager to be getting back to school. Susan expresses her disappointment that Julie didn’t decide to come back home, so Mike comforts her, saying she’ll just need time. The two hug and Mike heads inside. However, Susan notices Porter on his porch in a suit, apparently talking to himself. She approaches a gloomy looking Porter, and asks if he’s okay. Porter says everything sucks because Lynette wasn’t satisfied with his job, so he wrote a resume. He gives it to Susan and she quickly reads it. She tells him it’s great and any boss would be lucky to have him. Susan asks what job Lynette didn’t like, so explains it was waiting tables. He continues by saying it was a “stepping stone” - take classes, learn about the business and get into management or own his own restaurant. Susan tells him it sounds like a good plan, but Porter complains that it doesn’t have day care. A crazy idea suddenly pops into Susan’s head, and she pauses for a moment. She then suggests Porter take the waiting job and she’ll be the day care. Porter is pleased and asks if she doesn’t mind being stuck with a baby. Susan explains it’s a baby, and asks who’d be “stuck”, to which Porter replies, saying Lynette. Susan goes on to explain it’d be doing her a favour too. Porter thanks Susan, calling her “Mrs. Delfino”, so she asks him to call her Susan. Porter then jokingly suggests he call her grandma, but after a seconds laugh, Susan tells him no, just Susan. Later on, outside Bree’s house, Gabrielle sneaks up to one of the rose bushes holding a vase. She pulls off a couple of the flowers and tries to arrange them in the vase, cutting herself on a thorn in the process. A little while later, Gaby approaches Karen’s house and places the flowers on the front porch. However, as she’s bent down, Karen opens the door, startling Gaby. Karen asks what she’s doing, so Gaby explains that she saw some flowers and wanted to know who they were from. Gaby takes a card that’s placed in the roses and tells Karen they’re from Roy, but Karen explains she saw her take them from Bree’s garden. Gaby denies the claims, insisting Karen’s old and doesn’t know what she’s saying. Karen points out Gaby has clippers hanging out her pocket and her finger is bleeding, but Gaby awkwardly defends herself by saying Karen does too. Gaby then just sighs and asks to come inside. Karen nods and they both head inside. A little while later, Karen and Gabrielle are sat in Karen’s living room. Gaby explains that Roy may be too stubborn to send flowers, but she assures Karen he misses her. Karen replies “whatever”, confusing Gaby. She asks why Karen is acting the way she is ad she tells her to forget their fight and take Roy back because he’s crazy about her. Karen questions why it’s Gaby at her house then, and not Roy. Gaby admits she’s to blame, as she “fed the flames” of their fight because she’s selfish and needed Roy to scare Juanita and Celia. She tells her now Carlos is returning, Roy is no longer needed. Karen tells Gaby to save her breath because her and Roy won’t happen. Bewildered, Gaby asks what’s happening with her and Roy. Karen stands up and yells that it’s none of her business. She then yells at Gaby, telling her to leave, but before she can finish, she begins to cough heavily. Gaby asks what’s wrong, but Karen lies and says she’s on new medication which makes her lightheaded. Karen begins to wobble and supports herself up by holding onto the chair. Gaby states she doesn’t look very good, so Karen says she’s gonna take a lay down. However, before she can move, she collapses to the floor, struggling to catch her breath. Gaby runs to her side to comfort her and she calls for an ambulance. 'Act II' At Lynette’s house, while gathering the laundry, Lynette notices Susan and Porter talking outside, near Susan’s house. Curious, she leaves her house and approaches them. As they unpack things from Susan’s car, Lynette asks what they’re doing. Porter explains he’s helping Susan paint the nursery for the baby, shocking Lynette. She asks why she needs a nursery, so Susan explains that she offered to take care of the baby so Porter can work at the restaurant. Lynette gives Porter a glare as Susan says she’s happy to care for the baby. Lynette awkwardly says that it’s nice of Susan, so Susan tells Lynette she’s welcome to come over and play with “my granddaughter”. Lynette glares at Susan, so she quickly corrects herself, saying “our granddaughter”. She apologises and then heads inside with the paint. Porter asks if he can take “the old bassinet”. Lynette asks to confirm if he meant the one he, Preston, Parker, Penny and Paige slept in, so Porter explains he thought it’d be cool that his daughter could sleep in it. Susan returns and heard what Porter said. She is touched and asks Lynette if it makes her want to cry. She and Porter then head inside, leaving Lynette to herself who says “yeah, yeah it does” in a hurt tone. At Fairview Memorial Hospital, Renee is sat reading a magazine in a private room besides a bed, which Ben is sleeping in. He slowly wakes up and is surprised to see Renee. He asks her what she’s doing, so she announces his financial problems are over. Confused, Ben asks what she means, so Renee explains she paid off the loan shark. Ben uncomfortably reminds her that he said to stay out of it. Renee says he should thank her, but Ben seriously explains that he didn’t want her to be involved. Renee says she does what she wants and then grabs some food. After a moment of silence, Ben thanks Renee and assures her they he’ll repay all the money. Renee acknowledges that she knows he will. Ben explains it could take a while, so Renee announces she isn’t going anywhere. Ben then says it could take years, but Renee shushes him to lie down and “look pretty”. Ben complies and lies back on his bed. At Lynette’s house, Lynette is preparing food in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. Unfit to open the door, she tells the person to come in... and not be an axe murderer. Tom enters and says hi to Lynette before yelling for Parker and Penny to come downstairs. Lynette asks Tom what he wants, stating she’s busy at the moment. Tom explains that’s the reason he’s here and then he calls out for Parker and Penny again. They both arrive and Tom tells them to pack their bags. He then explains that he’s taking them for Spring Break. Shocked, Lynette asks if he’s actually taking the kids for a week. Tom explains he realised after their talk with Porter that she never had any free time so he says he owes her. Lynette flirtatiously says “if we weren’t married the things I’d do to you”, making Tom blush. Lynette thanks Tom and explains things will go a lot faster around the house with her and the baby. But Tom explains that he’s taking Paige too. Lynette asks who will watch her when he’s at work, so he explains Jane will and that she’s excited. Lynette awkwardly says that’s generous of Jane, just as the kids return with their bags. As the kids leave the house Lynette gives them hugs. Tom then asks Lynette what she’s gonna do with her free time, so she tells him it’s a problem she looks forward to solving. She then says goodbye to Paige and thanks Tom again. When she closes the front door, she looks around the house, in disbelief at what just happened. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production This episode was written by executive story editor Jason Ganzel, marking his 9th writing credit with the series, and directed by Randy Zisk, marking his 2nd directing credit on the show, with the 1st having been the season 2 episode "There is No Other Way". Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When Mike comforts Susan after coming home from driving Julie back to school, he slides his hands down her arms, but in the next shot his hands are higher. *When Tom comes to get the kids off of Lynette's hands, Paige's hair is straight, as opposed to how it's usually been featured as curly this season. However, towards the end of the scene, her hair is back to being curly. Trivia *The title of this episodes comes from a song of the same name that was written by Stephen Sondheim for the musical Illya Darling, but was never recorded. This musical once starred Orson Bean (Roy Bender), who is coincidentally featured in this episode. *This was the 100th episode to feature the character of Porter Scavo, currently portrayed by Charlie Carver. However, none of the several actors who have given life to the character have actually appeared in 100 episodes. External links *Press release *Promotional trailer Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes